


taste of you

by rkez



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, Rimming, college party, non-verbal communication to consent, slight D/s, yuuri wants that dicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkez/pseuds/rkez
Summary: A little ficlet I wrote for yurionicekinkweek :) It was meant for Day 1: drunk sex, but I ended up adding a few other prompt ideas





	taste of you

It’s a Friday afternoon, and for once in his life Yuuri regrets finishing all of his homework early. Once Phichit hears that his night is free, Yuuri finds himself caught in a whirlwind of preparing for some big party that was being thrown tonight.

“Don’t worry,” Phichit assures him as he raids Yuuri’s closet for something ‘party appropriate’. “Half the people who will be there are theater kids.”

“So, way over the top, but not in the same way a frat party is?”

The tightest shirt Yuuri owns hits him in the face. 

“Exactly.”

—

A few hours later, Yuuri finds himself surrounded. By music, by people, by the sharp smell of alcohol. He’s handed cups of something too sweet and strong, but he downs it anyway and accepts another. A blue-haired stranger takes a shot with him of an equally blue vodka, and it’s not long before he feels warm and comfortably intoxicated. 

The haze of alcohol quells any hints of anxiety, and Yuuri lets himself be whisked off to dance and play games with people who quickly become friends. Choruses of cheers distract Yuuri, and he follows the noise to find Phichit sprawled on a ping pong table, half naked with strangers taking body shots off him. 

Yuuri lines up to go next, and pours some tequila in Phichit’s mouth before putting some more in his belly button. He sprinkles the salt up between his pecs and places a lime wedge between Phichit’s teeth. 

“Ready?” Yuuri asks. Phichit gives a knowing wink, looking ready to be absolutely devoured.

Yuuri bends over to slurp at the tequila, even darting out his tongue to lick up every last drop, causing Phichit to squirm. He quickly laps up the line of salt with the flat of his tongue, giving a quick flick of his nipple along the way. Yuuri then moves to the lime between Phichit’s teeth, biting off the flesh of the fruit. The small crowd cheers as he completes the shot, and screams louder when he bends to give Phichit an open mouthed kiss, taking the lime peel into his own mouth in the process. He straightens and grins at the crowd with the lime peel covering his teeth, resulting in more whooping and whistling. 

Yuuri takes another swig directly from the tequila bottle and bends again to spill some into Phichit’s mouth from his own before swallowing. “Flip over for me” he whispers in Phichit’s ear, letting his teeth graze the flesh of the lobe. 

Phichit rolls on to his stomach and exposes his bare back. Yuuri hooks his fingers under the waistband of Phichit’s jeans and leans to whisper in his ear again. “Trust me?” Phichit nods, and Yuuri tugs the pants and briefs down over plump butt cheeks. Yuuri gives a light smack to his ass before preparing another shot for himself. 

Tequila is poured into the dip of Phichit’s back, then salt lined over the curve of one cheek. The lime is then fitted in his crack. This time Yuuri wraps his hands low around Phichit’s hips before leaning over his back. He takes his time drinking up the liquor, laving over the sensitive skin and ignoring the burn in his throat. Trailing his tongue further down, Yuuri licks up the salt and holds Phichit steady as he shudders. He then dips between his cheeks to bite at the lime, quickly sucking at the juice before spitting the rind over his shoulder. 

He dives back in, kissing at the smooth skin of Phichit’s ass and tonguing the top of his crack. Before adventuring further, he taps three times at Phichit’s hip,  _Can I go on?_  

Phichit reaches down and taps once in response.  _Yes_. 

His grip on Phichit tightens as he dives back in. Red hot blood rushes past his ears and pools in his gut, blocking out everything but the scent and the taste of Phichit. Blocking out all of the people around them until only they remain. Husky and herbal from his soap filled Yuuri’s nose, and a salty taste covered his tongue. He buries himself in Phichit’s ass, hungry for all he can get, lapping and prodding, wanting the only thing he ever tastes to be Phichit. A hand covers Yuuri’s and grips as he licks deeper, feeling rather than hearing the moans coming from above him. 

The hold on his hand tightens and taps twice to signal to stop. Yuuri looks up at Phichit. His face is a bit blurry from the alcohol in his veins, but he can make out the word ‘bathroom’ on his lips. 

Yuuri straightens up and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, never taking his eyes off Phichit who hastily yanks his pants back up and hops off the ping pong table, a visible tent forming at the front of his jeans. 

Not bothering to locate his shirt, Phichit tugs a slightly wobbly Yuuri along. They stumble along a hallway, kissing sloppily at each other’s face and neck. Too impatient to wait before locating a room, Yuuri presses Phichit against a wall. 

“Yuuri~” Phichit whines, “Room..?" 

"No time,” he mumbles from where he sucks a hickey to Phichit’s neck. “Need you. Now." 

Yuuri immediately falls to his knees. Mouth watering with lust, he fumbles with the button of Phichit’s jeans and unzips him. He mouths insistently at the bulge straining the briefs, and feels a pair of hands fly to his head, one gripping his hair and the other cupping his cheek. 

Before pulling his cock out, Yuuri glances up, silently asking if Phichit wants to continue. 

The thumb at his cheek taps once, and that’s all he needs. 

Yuuri dives in, bubbling with excitement at finally being able to taste Phichit again and knowing that anyone could see them. He licks a long stripe up the curved length in front of him before wrapping his lips around the head. He circles around the tip and dips below the foreskin, causing Phichit to buck his hips, forcing himself further into Yuuri’s mouth. Hungrily, he sinks himself deeper, letting the cock nudge the back of his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, he starts bobbing his head, pressing his tongue to the underside of the shaft and humming as drops of pre-come splatter on his taste buds. 

The hand in his hair tightens its grip at the vibrations, causing Yuuri to gasp. His hand flies to rub at his own clothed erection, hard from just wanting to please his boyfriend. 

He lets the weight of Phichit’s cock rest on his tongue as he glances up through thick eyelashes. The man above him is impossibly beautiful. Slumped over and panting, a bead of sweat rolling down the gold glitter he had painted on his cheeks earlier, eyeliner still impeccable. 

Yuuri pulls off for just a moment. “I want you to fuck my face and keep your hands in my hair. And don’t you dare stop until I say so.”

Phichit’s eyes grow wide. As Yuuri wraps his mouth around him once more, Phichit throws his head back and groans. Bobbing with renewed vigor, each moan drawn out of Phichit and each pull of his hair goes straight to Yuuri’s own cock. Phichit begins to thrust his hips, and Yuuri meets him with each thrust, letting the cock slam the back of his throat again and again. 

The hand petting his cheek slides down to Yuuri’s neck and taps over his adam’s apple three times. With the hand not palming himself, Yuuri grabs a hold of Phichit’s hip and yanks him forward, letting the cock slide down his throat. Yuuri strokes himself in time with Phichit nudging himself deeper and deeper down Yuuri’s throat until he’s buried to the hilt. 

Yuuri swallows around Phichit, savoring how thick and wonderful he feels filling his entire mouth. Chanting Yuuri’s name like a prayer, Phichit comes hard down his throat. Yuuri shoves his hand down his own pants and pumps his own cock frantically as Phichit’s throbs in his mouth. He swallows every last bit, drinking in the way Phichit moans his name and grips his hair just on the edge of too tight. 

Just as Phichit starts to relax, Yuuri starts sucking at him again, winking up at him to remind him of his conditions. Yuuri strokes himself faster as Phichit whines, oversensitive, but obediently continues to thrust into his mouth. With one final tug to his hair, Yuuri comes into his own hand and cries out around Phichit. 

Phichit’s knees give out, and he sinks to the floor in front of Yuuri, and rests his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri sucks in a deep breath. “Phi… I don’t think I can stand. Too spinney, too tired, too drunk.” He breathes in again. “You smell too good.”

Phichit chuckles into his neck. “Okay babe we can rest here a bit. Let’s just…. get ourselves zipped up first okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was clear but here:  
> one tap= yes/go,  
> two taps= no/stop,  
> three taps= is this okay/ can I go on?


End file.
